Always Have
by AboveMillions
Summary: Ally discovers something on her way to the park, for her date with Dallas. Up to you guys if you want it to be a one-shot or a multi-chapter. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I made this before but it's just a remake c; Enjoy ^.^**

**Ally's POV**

I was at Sonic Boom, writing in my journal/song book. Austin was at the guitar display, messing around with a guitar.

"Hey Ally." Said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Dallas walking through the door, smiling. I smiled back.

"Hi, Dallas." I greeted back. I was surprised at myself. I normally say stupid things and struggle with words when I talked to him.

"So uhh…I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." He asked. I smiled.

"Sure."

Dallas's eyes lit up.

"Really? Great! Meet me at the park in an hour." He said. I smiled and nodded. I closed my song book and walked up stairs.

**Austin's POV**

When Dallas asked Ally out, I had a weird feeling in my stomach. Jealousy? No, can't be. I don't like Ally like that…do I? I ignored the feeling and continued playing the guitar.

After about 30 minutes, Ally came walking down the stairs. She was wearing some ripped jean shorts, a pair of red supras and a shirt saying love across it and a jean jacket. Her hair was down and she had a _peace_ necklace with a light amount of make up on. She looked….wow.

"Uh Austin?" Ally asked, waving her hand in my face. I came out of my trance and looked at Ally.

"Wow Ally. You look…..wow." I breathed. She blushed and looked down, smiling.

"Thanks Austin." She said. I smiled.

"No problem."

I went and gave Ally a hug, which she accepted. After a while, I remembered she has a date with…_Dallas._ I pulled away and looked at her.

"You should go. Don't want to be late for you date with Dallas." I said. Ally's eyes grew and she gave me a quick hug goodbye.

"Okay. I gotta go! Bye Austin!" She yelled, running out of the store. I waved and went back to playing the guitar.

**Ally's POV**

When I arrived at the park, I saw a brown haired boy practically _swallowing _a blonde. I stepped forward to get a closer look. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was _Dallas._ My mouth fell open in shock, and I had tears well up in my eyes. I turned around and quickly ran away.

When I got to Sonic Boom, Austin was still playing guitar. I ran up the stair, ignoring Austin when he calls my name. I shut the door and curled up into a ball in the corner. I'm pretty sure Austin's going to walk in soon. I never ignore him. As if on cue, Austin came in. I heard footsteps walk towards me.

"Alls." Austin said gently. I look up, with tears running down my cheeks. Austin kneeled down and touched my cheek.

"Hey," He said softly. "What happened?"

I looked down, sniffling.

"W-when I got to the P-park, I saw Dallas. He wasn't alone though. T-there was some blonde girl _kissing_ him." I said, trying to hold back a sob.

**Austin's POV (Only for like 2 minutes.)**

When Ally told me what Dallas did, I looked at her and brushed her tears away with the palm of my thumb.

"Hey," I whispered. "Look at me."

She obeyed.

"He's a jerk. He has no idea on what he's missing out on. You're amazing. No matter what, I'll always be here for and with you. Got it?" I said.

Ally smiled and nodded. We sat there, just staring until I slowly started to lean in. She followed and before I knew it, our lips met.

**Ally's POV**

When our lips met, I felt sparks. I guess he felt them too because he pulled me closer by the waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his went around my waist. We stayed in the position for a while until we broke apart.

I looked at Austin and saw him with his eyes still closed. He leaned his forehead on mine. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Ally.." Austin whispered. I opened my eyes and saw Austin staring at me. I hummed as a response.

"I like yo- No wait, Love you. I love you." He corrected himself. I smiled and pressed my lips agents his again.

"I love you too. I always have." I whispered. He looked at me confused.

"Then why did you say yes to going out with Dallas tonight?"

I sighed.

"Because, I thought you'd never like me the same way so I tried getting over it. At first I thought it was a silly little crush, but it turned out to be so much more." I explained.

Austin nodded. "So much more." Then he kissed me again.

Dallas who?


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to tell you guys! ;o This'll be a two-shot ^.^ I feel kind of stupid .-. Oh well \(^o^)/ Read on people….**

Next day in Sonic Boom, Ally was behind the counter, talking to a customer.

"The violins will be right over there." She said cheerily, pointing to the instruments by the door. The customer looked to where she was pointing and smiled.

"Thank you." The customer said and walked to the instruments. Ally smiled, pleased with herself. She grabbed her book and started writing down some lyrics for a song.

Suddenly, Ally felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She shrieked and laughed, knowing who it was.

"Austin," Ally laughed. Austin smiled and pulled her into his chest. She instantly relaxed into his chest. Austin rested his head on Ally's shoulder, reading what she was writing just a second ago.

"Those are good lyrics. What inspired you?" Austin asked, amused. Ally smiled and rolled her eyes. She decided to play along.

"Oh. You know….someone."

Ally turned around facing him, trying to hold back laughter. Austin smirked.

"Would this 'someone' be an amazingly talented blonde with the best girlfriend ever?" He asked. Ally giggled.

"If that's what Austin Moon is, then, yes." Ally said. Austin smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I'm going to go to the practice room and get something to drink. Want anything?" Austin asked, pulling away. Ally nodded.

"An Orange Crush, please?" Ally asked, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Austin laughed and kissed her nose.

"Of course."

As Austin jogged up the stairs, someone walked in.

"Hi, Welcome to Sonic boo-" Ally was cut off when she saw, the one and only, Dallas. She frowned and turned away.

"Hey Alls, I didn't see you last night. Why'd you bail?" Dallas asked, leaning in the counter.

"Don't call me 'Alls.' And maybe if you would have looked up from your little make-out session with the Blondie, then you would have realized that I actually showed." Ally said, turning around. Dallas looked nervous.

"Uh…you saw that? Look Ally, I can explain." Before Dallas could say another word, Ally stopped him.

"No, you can't! You asked me out, I go and I see you kissing that…..that….Blonde! I know what you were going to do. You were going to ask me out, knowing I'll except, pretend you'll love me, while seeing another girl, and then crush my heart in the end. Well, congratulations, it worked. You're just lucky I won't let Austin go near you, because you're so not worth it." Ally growled.

Dallas's eyes grew at the mentioning of Austin knowing.

"A-Austin knows?" He asked. Ally nodded. Dallas gulped and stepped back.

"Yea, I know. You're lucky I don't beat the crap out of you. I'm not doing it because, like Ally said, you're not worth it. Plus I have to listen to her or else _I'm_ going to get the crap beat out of me by _her_." Austin said, looking at Ally. Ally smiled at the last part and nodded.

"You know me so well." Ally said, shaking her head. Austin walked over to her and set the sodas down. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling down at her.

"Of course I do. You're my girlfriend so I have to or else I won't be a good boyfriend." He explained. Ally smiled and hugged him.

"Wait, you and Austin are…dating?" Dallas asked, looking at the new couple in disbelief. Austin and Ally broke away, looking at Dallas.

"Yep, when I saw you being busy with the Blonde, Austin comforted me." Ally said, hugging Austin even tighter. Austin smiled and copied her actions. He kissed her head.

Dallas stood up a bit taller and cleared his throat.

"Well, I, uh, have to go. Brook's waiting on me." And with that, he, awkwardly, left Sonic Boom

_Huh, so that's her name._ Ally thought.

Austin pulled away and looked down at Ally.

"Hey," He said gently. "Are you okay?"

Ally smiled.

"Of course I am. I won't have to worry about him anymore because I have you. And I love you." Ally said. Austin smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too. You made me the happiest guy ever when you said you loved me too." He said.

"I always have." And then they kissed again.

**Hope you like it ^.^ I will be making more Auslly stories c; Until then \('o')/ Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! ^.^ Well, like I said, this is going to be a two shot ^.^ Don't worry! ;o I'm going to be working on some more Auslly ones c; Since tomorrow's Friday I'll be able to post a lot ^.^ Which I shall do v.v Thanks for the review guys. 'Till next time!**


End file.
